Shinku Hana Gakuen
by Children of Light
Summary: Welcome to the Shinku Hana Gakuen, one of the world's most famous schools! Teaching methods eccentric? Don't worry! By the time you graduate, you won't want to leave! Princes and Princesses all over the world, gather and learn! The Shinku Hana Gakuen opens its doors for you! AU [OC Submission Closed. May reopen later]
1. The Shinku Hana Gakuen

Shinku Hana Gakuen. It is one of the most famous school in the world. It teaches princes and princesses, the future leaders of the world. Unlike most schools which are famous, Shinku Hana Gakuen is famous for its all-rounded education.

Their teachers were also famous, some infamous, for their somewhat eccentric teaching methods. But no matter how eccentric, the students always graduate with flying colours.

Last year, they even managed to get the Prince of the Darkness Kingdom, which was famous for its military and terrifying ruler, to somewhat befriend the Prince of the Light Kingdom, the Darkness Kingdom's enemy.

This year, they have a new batch of students.

* * *

"I can't wait for school! I heard they have soccer!" Endou Mamoru, prince of the Soccer Kingdom jumped around his room.

"Now now, Prince Mamoru, you won't only play soccer. You will have to learn at least one academic subject, one artistic subject and learn how to be a proper prince." The young prince rolled his eyes at his mother's words.

"Yeah. I hope I make many new friends!" The Queen just shook her head and sighed at her hyperactive son's antics.

* * *

"Are you two ready for school?"

"Hai!"

Suzuno Fuusuke and Fubuki Shirou, Princes of the Snow Kingdom, stood, waiting for the Queen's inspection. For the record, they were cousins, but the King wanted his son, Shirou, to share the throne with his sister's son, Fuusuke. Although most princes would not agree to share the throne with anyone, Fubuki was more than willing to have his cousin with him.

* * *

Similarly, in the Flame Kingdom, Gouenji Shuuya and his cousin Nagumo Haruya were getting ready for school. Well, trying to, at least. Every five minutes Gouenji's younger sister, Yuuka would force him to play with her. And without his cousin to nag him, Nagumo would lie on his bed, not caring at all about the unpacked luggage in the middle of the room.

"Haruya! Pack your luggage!"

"Whatever, onion-head!"

"What did you call me, tulip-head?!"

Did I mention that the Flame Kingdom was famous for its hairstyles?

* * *

In the Summer Kingdom, Princess Raimon Natsumi was preparing for school.

"Now remember, Natsumi. When you graduate I want…"

"Me to come back with a boyfriend. I got it, Mom. I don't know why you're so desperate to get me married off, though."

"Well, romance is…"

Natsumi rolled her eyes as she tuned out her mother's rants on romance. She should hurry. She agreed to meet her friends, Haruna of the Spring Kingdom, Aki of the Autumn Kingdom and Fuyuka of the Winter Kingdom, and she was going to be late.

* * *

Elsewhere, around the world, many other princes and princesses are preparing to enter the famous Shinku Hana Gakuen. I wonder what's in store for our wonderful students!

* * *

**Hey everyone! My exams are now over, so I decided to celebrate with an OC Submission fic! This is set in the Inazuma Eleven timeline. Please PM your OCs instead of leaving a review. I'll accept a maximum of 3 OCs per person. And it's not by first-come-first-served, so don't worry!**

* * *

**~ OC Submission Form ~**

**Name: (last name, first name)**

**Nickname: (if applicable)**

**Position: (Student or Teacher)**

**Age: (preferably between 7-18 if student, 21-30 if teacher)**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**~ Student Section~**

**Clothing: (Formal, Casual, School, Sports) (The school is very laidback, so School and Sports attire can be anything as long as it's not inappropriate, not crazy and does not have expletives or awkward writing/images printed on it)**

**Fear: (C'mon, nobody is fearless. But there's a difference between Dislike and Fear)**

**Kingdom: (I'll take anything as long as it's a somewhat general term (a word that can be used loosely. Not something really specific like Hogwarts, something like Ice, Music, etc.)**

**Family: (Siblings, etc.)**

**Talent; (Categories: Sports, Forms of Art, Academic. Pick one only. Eg. Sports, Tennis/Art, Dancing/ Academic, Science etc.)**

**Obtained Talents: (Must be of the two other categories. Basically what they learn in school.)**

**Crush: (Not available: Endou and Natsumi as they are married in Inazuma Eleven Go. Taken: Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Hiroto, Tachimukai Yuki, Fubuki Shirou, Fideo Aldena, Kidou Yuuto, Nagumo Haruya, Genda Koujirou, Afuro Terumi, Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Fuyuka, Ichinose Kazuya)**

**Flaws: (No one is perfect)**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes**

**Other info:**

**~ Teacher Section ~**

**Talent: (Whatever your OC teaches. Can be more than one.)**

**Clothing: (Depends on Talent. We can't have a soccer teacher wearing high heels, can we?)**

**Status: (Married, Dating, Single…)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other info:**

* * *

**That's it! I'm looking forward to working with you guys! OC submission ends on 6th October 2013.**


	2. Enrolment Ceremony

"Ohayo! Welcome to the Shinku Hana Gakuen! Please make your way to the Aka Assembly Hall. If you walk straight, then turn left, then…" A pink haired lady stood in front of the crimson gates, directing all the new students to the assembly hall. The occasional lost second-year would walk up to her for directions to the Midori Assembly Hall, and she would always remember their name. She teached the Memory class, if she failed at something as simple as remembering all the students' names, her friends would never let her live it down.

At the Aka Assembly Hall, new students were mingling while waiting for the enrolment ceremony to start. Most knew each other through their parents.

"Ohayo, Aki!" Ichinose Kazuya, Prince of the Pegasus Kingdom, greeted his childhood friend. 'Who's this?" he asked, referring to the girl with dark brown hair styled into a low ponytail with a yellow ribbon, light green eyes and slightly tanned skin. "This is my cousin, Mizuto Kazuha, Princess of the Green Kingdom," Aki replied. "Nice to meet you, Mizuto-san." The other girl smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Ichinose-san!"

"Yo, Toramaru!" The platinum blonde prince ran up to the blue haired boy. 'Ohayo, Gouenji-san!" Gouenji ruffled the younger boy's hair before turning to the girl standing next to Toramaru. "So who's this? Your girlfriend?" The boy immediately turned pink. 'G-Gouenji-san! She's my cousin!"

The girl had black hair which reached her waist and green eyes. She has eyebrow length bangs pushed to the left, while a little is pushed to the right. She looked around the same height as Endou Mamoru, Prince of the Soccer Kingdom and one of Gouenji's best friends. She had fair skin. Gouenji could see the similarities between the two.

"Yo. My name is Gouenji Shuuya, Prince of the Flame Kingdom." He stretched out his hand, expecting her to shake it vigorously, like how Toramaru did when they first met. Instead, the girl just stared back with an emotionless look. "My name is Daichi Mii, Princess of the Lion Kingdom, cousin to Utsunomiya Toramaru." Okay, screw the similarities. How this girl is even remotely related to Toramaru, Gouenji had no idea. Gouenji was just about to respond when he heard shouts of "Tulip-baka!" and "Ice boy!" He facepalmed. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Toramaru and Daichi, but I have to go and ensure that my cousin isn't expelled before even getting officially enrolled."

Elsewhere in the hall, which, true to its name, was completely red, a group of childhood friends were meeting up.

"Mamo-chan! Haru-chan! Ichi-chan!"

Otonashi Haruna, Princess of the Spring Kingdom, had finally managed to ditch her brother, Kidou Yuuto. Turning at the sound of her nickname, she yelled back, "Ai-chan! Kan-kun! It's so great to see you again!"

Endou Mamoru and Kazemaru Ichirouta, Prince of the Wind Kingdom, responded similarly.

"Glad you guys remembered us!"

Haruna giggled. "How can I forget Hono Aira, Princess of the Passion Kingdom, and Shashin Kanto, Prince of the Photograph Kingdom?"

Hono Aira's aquamarine eyes were practically sparkling. Her ruby hair which reached her knees were tied into twin tails. Shashin Kanto, Aira's cousin, had forest-green hair that is spiked from left to right, fair skin and ocean-blue eyes. Secretly he snapped pictures of Haruna with his green camera. Thank God Kidou wasn't there, if not there would have been a bloodbath. Not that anyone would notice the blood against the red walls.

The five friends started chatting and catching up.

"Ne, I wonder where Haruna is…" Suzunai Yuriko, Princess of the Seed Kingdom was looking for her best friend. Instead, she found Kidou Yuuto, who was talking to Sakuma Jirou, Prince of the Penguin Kingdom. "Ohayo, Kidou-san. Have you seen Haruna?" When Kidou shook his head, the blonde haired girl just sighed. "Oh well, bye Kidou-san. Have fun with your girlfriend!" Kidou and Sakuma both choked on their drinks. 'G-G-Girlfriend?!"

And so, the girl with short blonde hair that fades into orange-yellow at the tips of her hair and light purple eyes continued her search for her best friend.

Back to Gouenji. He had managed to prevent his cousin from starting a fist fight with Suzuno Fuusuke, Prince of the Snow Kingdom. While maintaining a close eye on Haruya, Gouenji started a conversation with Fubuki Shirou, the other Prince of the Snow Kingdom.

"Yo, Fubuki. Haven't seen you for some time."

"Ohayo, Gouenji-san. Yeah. I'm glad we could meet again. Oh did I introduce you to my cousins yet?"

"The boy, you didn't introduce me to him but I've heard about him from Haruya. The girl, no."

"Then let me give you guys a proper introduction." Fubuki called over his cousins.

"This is Gouenji-san, Prince of the Flame Kingdom and cousin to Nagumo Haruya."

The boy responded, "Your cousin deserves to be thrown into hell." The girl just remained silent.

"This is Suzuno Fuusuke, Prince of the Snow Kingdom," Fubuki said while pointing to the light-grey haired boy. "And this is Suzuno Rukia." This time Fubuki pointed to the girl. Rukia had waist length light grey hair styled up into a messy side braid with a red hair tie, milky white skin and a pair of teal colour eyes, but she looked different from her brother. "Hello," she greeted Gouenji with a flat voice.

Gouenji felt tempted to bash his head into the wall. With Toramaru, the cousins looked the same but had completely different personalities. With these three, they all looked different but the siblings shared the same personality which was still different from Fubuki's personality. But he had no right to talk. The only similarity he shared with Nagumo was their spiky hairstyles.

"Um… Attention everyone…?" A rather soft voice spoke. Even with the use of the microphone, only the students standing near the stage heard the pink-haired woman, the same one who stood outside the gate, speak.

"Ah, damn it all. EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" This time it was a woman with scarlet red hair who spoke. And she didn't even use the microphone. The hall was immediately silent.

"The enrolment ceremony is starting soon, so grab a chair and sit down before I kick you out." Holy shit this woman was scary. May all her students rest in peace.

Everyone in the hall scrambled to get a chair. Not a single one of them wanted to face the wrath of the woman.

"Welcome to the Shinku Hana Gakuen, where young Princes and Princesses gather and learn. Today we welcome our newest batch of students. In this enrolment ceremony, you will receive your school badge, get your schedules and be assigned to your dormitories. You will also learn the school rules and meet the teachers. For starters, my name is Shiskikura Kaede. I used to be the Princess of the Wool Kingdom. I teach Memory, Knitting, First Aid and Baking, among other things. I'm also in charge of taking care of new students and I'm one of the school's nurses. Nice to meet you all!" The hall echoed with "Nice to meet you, Shiskikura-sensei." The pink-haired woman with brown eyes gave them all a small smile before sitting down at one of the chairs on the stage.

Next, a woman with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes stood up. "Yo. The name's Oshiro Kin. I used to be the Princess of the Metal Kingdom. Some of the subjects I teach are Metal-Forging, Cooking and Survival. Most of the time my teaching methods revolve around endurance." She then sat down. The introductions of the teachers followed that procedure, with one teacher walking up to the microphone, introducing herself and then sitting back down as the other teacher walks to the microphone. Did I mention that most of the first-year teachers are female?

"Hi! I'm Sakuma Ino. I used to be the Princess of the Penguin Kingdom. Sakuma Jirou, one of you guys, is my younger brother. But don't worry. I won't be biased. In fact, I might even torture him more. I teach Imitation, Mathematics, Decoration, Mirror Creation, Serving and other subjects. I can be very harsh, so bear with me." The woman had shoulder-length orangey-brown hair and brown eyes. Everyone in the hall turned to look at Sakuma who had gone pale.

Next was the same scary woman from before. "The name's Himura Mikoto. Used to be the Princess of the Sword Kingdom. I teach Fashion, Sword-Fighting, and Gardening etc. I expect the best from my students. Those who can't handle the heat will be forcefully thrown out of the kitchen, got that?!" The students all gulped. The scarlet-haired woman was glaring at them with her green eyes.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief when Himura-sensei sat back down. "Hi! I'm Aurella Lucia! Aurella is my first name while Lucia is my last name. We have our names different in the Light Kingdom. I teach Housework, Creating Prisms and other subjects." Aurella had messy orange hair and hazel eyes.

The next teacher had a poker face, similar to the Suzuno siblings and Daichi's expressions. "Yasuda Miyuki. Rock Kingdom. Music Mixing, Rock Carving, Skateboarding and others." She had short pink hair and her blue eyes were as soulless as her voice.

"Hello! My name is Tsukino Yuzuki. I used to be the Princess of the Gravity Kingdom. Some subjects I teach are Superstition, Fortune Telling, Lock Picking, Spying, Stargazing and Singing." She had jet-black hair tied into twin tails and eyes. With her height, hairstyle and personality, one could easily mistake her for a student.

"Tch. My name is Yuugana Misa. I came from the Sand Kingdom. My subjects include Dancing and Glass Blowing. As for my teaching style, it's very simple. Shape up or get shipped out." She had shoulder-length red hair with white highlights and black eyes.

"I apologise on behalf of Mikoto, Miyuki, Misa and Camilla, who you will meet soon. My name's Ameya Satomi. I'm from the Arrow Kingdom. Subjects I teach include Literature, Archery and Horseback-Riding." She had light brown hair and black eyes. The four women who she apologised for glared at her.

"My name is Camilla Earl and I'm from the Fighting Kingdom. Like Aurella, Camilla is my first name and Earl is my last name. I teach Combat and Video Creation, among other things. I'm also in charge of the Sports department. I particularly dislike lazy students. Oh, and screw you, Satomi." She had long white hair with a spiky fringe and blue eyes.

The next teacher grinned and said, "Hey there! I'm Kaito Mizuko. I'm from the Water Kingdom. I teach Oceanology, Swimming, Dolphin Training and others. I'm mostly a water person," She had light blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hello! I'm Aoki Ikue. I came from the Illusion Kingdom. I teach Riddle Solving, Science, Drawing, Painting, Online Game Programming and more. I'm in charge of the Visual Arts department." She had black hair with white highlights and black eyes.

"I'm Farukon Wanda from the Canary Kingdom. I teach Music and Gym." She had messy long and curly dark brown hair, greyish-blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"My name is Ryuukaze Oozora, but please don't call me that. Call me Sora. My kingdom is for me to know and for you to find out. I teach Music and Science." She had long black hair tied into a ponytail with bangs swept to the right and two locks of hair framing her face. Her eyes are violet and she has a small star birthmark below her left eye.

"I'm Aaron Fon Aritza. Like Ryuukaze-san, I will not tell you my kingdom. Fon Aritza is my surname. I teach Literature and Philosophy." He had flowing golden hair that went mid-way to his neck parted to the right, light blue eyes, silver square framed glasses, and fair skin.

"Hey there! My name is Matsukaze Akaruku. I'm a new teacher, well, newer than the rest, so I don't teach as many subjects. I'm from the Future Kingdom. I teach Mathematics, Soccer and Physical Education." She had pale skin, metallic blue eyes and straight brown hair which reached her shoulder and had swirls on it and she wore communication device on the left ear.

The last teacher took the microphone. "My name is Fujiwara Emi. I'm a new teacher too. I came from the Moon Kingdom. Afuro Terumi, Prince of the God Kingdom, is my cousin. Terumi-chan, if you dare run around screaming that you're a God, I will force you to wear a dress! My subjects are Drawing, Painting, Japanese, English, Spanish, French, Russian and Soccer. My art style is different form Ikue's style. I prefer to draw real objects while Ikue will draw whatever that pops into her head. I'm also the coach assistant for the Soccer Club." She had beautiful long blond hair tided with blue ribbon, blue eyes and her skin was extremely white. She was tall too. This time, everyone turned to look at Afuro, who was burying his face into his hands in embarrassment.

"Okay, now time for the enrolment ceremony! When we announce your name, walk up to the stage and we'll give you your school badge, class schedule and dormitory number. You have to pin this badge onto your outfit during school hours or I'll personally pin it onto your skin. Clear?" Mikoto gave everyone a creepy smile which sent shivers up many students' spines.

"Endou Mamoru, Prince of the Soccer Kingdom!"

"Raimon Natsumi, Princess of the Summer Kingdom!"

"Genda Koujirou, Prince of the Beast Kingdom!"

"Akuma Saiko, Princess of the Weapon Kingdom!"

"Utsunomiya Toramaru, Prince of the Tiger Kingdom!"

"Daichi Mii, Princess of the Lion Kingdom!"

"Himuro Kaede, Princess of the Lightning Kingdom!"

"Fideo Aldena, Prince of the Orpheus Kingdom!"

"Hono Aira, Princess of the Passion Kingdom!"

"Kiyama Hiroto, Prince of the Alien Kingdom!"

"Kurosaki Ice, Princess of the Crystal Kingdom!"

"Suzuno Fuusuke, Prince of the Snow Kingdom!"

"Suzuno Rukia, Princess of the Snow Kingdom!"

"Fubuki Shirou, Prince of the Snow Kingdom!"

"Elisha Reed, Princess of the Sonata Kingdom!"

"Kidou Yuuto, Prince of the Spring Kingdom!"

"Otonashi Haruna, Princess of the Spring Kingdom!"

"Shigoki Kaname, Princess of the Glass Kingdom!"

"Afuro Terumi, Prince of the God Kingdom!"

"Suzunai Yuriko, Princess of the Seed Kingdom!"

"Gouenji Shuuya, Prince of the Flame Kingdom!"

"Mitsura Lily, Princess of the Nature Kingdom!"

"Tachimukai Yuuki, Prince of the Courage Kingdom!"

"Iwasawa Kairi, Princess of the Wisdom Kingdom!"

"Mark Kruger, Prince of the Unicorn Kingdom!"

"Takanashi Yume, Princess of Music the Kingdom!"

"Shashin Kanto, Prince of the Photograph Kingdom!"

"Kudou Fuyuka, Princess of the Winter Kingdom!"

"Kamiya Ryuu, Prince of the Dusk Kingdom!"

"Kamiya Mika, Princess of the Dusk Kingdom!"

"Ichinose Kazuya, Prince of the Pegasus Kingdom!"

"Mizuto Kazuha, Princess of the Green Kingdom!"

"Kino Aki, Princess of the Autumn Kingdom!"

…

When their name was called, the students went up onto the stage to receive their school badge, which was a crest with a crimson rose and the words 'Shinku Hana Gakuen', and their schedule and dormitory number which were in an envelope with their name from Shiskikura-sensei.

Finally, after all the students had received their items, the students were told to find their dormitory and quickly move in. In two hours' time they were to meet up back at the Aka Assembly Hall for their orientation to start. They were given the directions to the boys' dormitory, also known as the Hikoboshi Dormitory, and the girls' dormitory, also known as the Orihime Dormitory.

As the students file out of the hall, the seventeen teachers turn to look at each other.

"Think they'll survive?"

"Geez, Misa. Don't be so negative. I'm sure Jirou will survive."

"Well, Ino, if Sakuma Jirou or Terumi-chan cause any trouble, we know what to do, right?"

"Must be fun to have the option of publicly humiliating them."

"I don't really care, as long as we have fun!"

"Are you sure you're 23, Yuzuki?"

"Hey!"

**Well, here's chapter 2! As you can see, the teachers all have distinct personalities. Whether that's good or bad for the students, it's up to you to decide! **

**Thank you for submitting your OCs! I accepted 16 students and 5 teachers. Due to shortage of teachers I used my own OCs. OC Submission may open again later on in the story.**

**I couldn't describe every OC in this chapter, but at least all their names were called out. Also, there are many students, but if I listed out every name that was called during the enrolment ceremony, I'll have ten pages of names.**

**I'm going on holiday to America (specifically, Los Angeles and San Francisco) from 12/10/13 to 20/10/13 so I won't have time to update my stories. Updates will resume after I come back home.**

**Thanks for reading! If I messed up your OC, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible!**


	3. Orientation

Each student had his/her own room, but relatives were placed next to each other. For example, Fubuki's room was right next to Suzuno's room. Similarly, Gouenji's room was right next to Nagumo's room.

Once everyone had moved in, they gathered at the Aka Assembly Hall for orientation. They were divided into 17 groups and were taken on a tour around the campus.

The campus was divided into 4 sections: The dormitories, the classrooms, the fields and the halls. The first place Ameya-sensei took her students was the dormitories.

"As you already know, this are the two dormitories, Hikoboshi and Orihime. Does anyone know where these names come from?"

Midorikawa raised his hand. When Ameya-sensei nodded at him, he answered, "They're from the story, the Weaver Girl and the Cowherd, right?"

Ameya-sensei nodded approvingly. "That's right. I'm surprised you've heard of that story. It's quite an old folklore story. That's why we celebrate the Tanabata festival around the world. Normally, festivals are unique to the different kingdoms. The Tanabata festival is one of the few festivals celebrated worldwide. But lately most people have forgotten about the story behind the festival. You guys should read the story one day. It's quite romantic. I'm sure you can find it on the Internet."

Between the two dormitories there was a restaurant. "This is the Taurus Café. If you ever need something to eat or drink, you can pop by here. Also, Kin- I mean Oshiro-sensei, works here when she isn't teaching. She cooks _really_ well. Well, that's to be expected. She does teach Cooking, after all."

And that concluded that group's tour of the dormitories.

* * *

At the same time, Aoki-sensei's group was exploring the different halls. "So, this is the Aka Assembly Hall, where you guys were. It's used to assemble the first-years." They walked to another hall. This hall was completely green. "This is the Midori Assembly Hall. This hall is used to assemble second-years."

And that was how the tour of the halls went on. The Ao Assembly Hall was for assembling third-and-higher-years. It was huge. The Shiro Party Hall was for parties. The Kuro Meeting Hall was for important events. The Kiiro Music Hall was for concerts. The Chairo Sports Hall was for indoor sports and the Murasaki Performance Hall was for performances.

"I love how the halls are named after colours. Colours are wonderful! Colours make the world alive!" With that, the group concluded their tour of the halls with every student questioning the teacher's sanity.

* * *

Elsewhere, another group was having a… Very _interesting_ tour.

"This teacher is nuts!"

"Did you say something, Nagumo-san?"

Nagumo gulped as Himura-sensei glared at him.

"Why is she so angr- Ahhhhh!"

Burn screamed as _a knife_ flew past his head, barely missing him. Himura-sensei walked to the wall, pulled out the knife and sighed.

"Ah, well. We're gonna have to fix that later. Now, anymore comments, Nagumo-san, or may we continue with our tour of the classrooms?" She gave Nagumo a talk-and-I'll-kill-you smile.

Nagumo gulped before furiously shaking his head.

"Now, let's continue!"

The tour then proceeded in absolute silence other than Himura-sensei showing them around.

* * *

Another group, led by Kaito-sensei, was making their way around the fields.

"That's the swimming pool, here's the archery field, and this is a soccer field…"

"Sakka yarouze!" Endou jumped up and yelled.

"Woah, slow down. You can play later. I need to finish this tour so that classes can start," Kaito-sensei held Endou back.

"There are classes today?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yes, Kazemaru. But don't worry. You guys should be fine. Unless you anger Mikoto, Misa, Camilla or Wanda. Then you _will_ face hell. And whatever you do, _please_ don't make Miyuki angry. Although she doesn't show it, she's the most sadistic among all the teachers. Even Mikoto."

Everyone made mental notes about Kaito-sensei's words.

"And this is the horseback riding field…"

And the tour continued.

* * *

After the tours were over, all the students assembled back at the Aka Assembly Hall. Students from the groups led by Shiskikura, Oshiro, Sakuma, Aurella, Ameya, Kaito, Aaron, Fujiwara, Matsukaze and Sora were smiling. Students from groups led by Tsukino and Aoki looked like they were collapsing with laughter. Students from groups led by Himura, Yasuda, Farukon, Yuugana and Camilla, however, looked _very_ pale.

Tsukino-sensei took the microphone. "Okay, all the tours are done! Now classes will start. Check your schedules. Those who have Baking now, please follow Ka-chan!"

The students, including Fuyuka, got up and followed the pink-haired teacher out of the hall.

"Now, those who have Metal-Forging, please follow Ki-chan."

Oshiro-sensei laughed before bringing her student to the Metal-Forging classroom. Actually, it was more like a furnace, but, oh well.

"Moving on! Mirror Creation, go to No-chan!"

"H-How… Ah, never mind. Yuzuki, please don't call me that!" Sakuma-sensei yelled to her colleague before taking away her students.

"Sword-Fighting students, follow Miko-chan and try not to die!"

Himura-sensei smirked as she led her shaking pupils away from the safety of the hall.

"Prism-Creation is with Rella-chan!"

Aurella gave a small laugh and took her students away.

"Music-Mixing students, follow Miyu-chan! Have fun, don't screw up and you'll be safe!"

Yasuda-sensei smiled. She _smiled._ It was a very small smile, but still. She took her students away and Tsukino-sensei continued.

"Dancers, Mi-chan will take you to the dance hall!"

Yuugana-sensei sighed and dragged her protesting students away.

"If you're up for shooting arrows, Sato-chan's your girl!"

Ameya-sensei laughed and shook her head at her friend's antics before leading the students away.

"If you're ready to get the crap beaten out of you, follow Milla-chan for Fighting class!"

Students who definitely looked like they were _not _ready took their leave with the white-haired teacher.

"Think it's a hot day? Follow Mizu-chan for some fun in the pool!"

Kaito-sensei grinned and ran off, leaving her stunned students to run after her.

"Ready for some Art? Follow Iku-chan!"

Aoki-sensei half-skipped-half-ran out of the hall with her students not far behind.

"Get flexible with some Gym with Wands-chan!"

Farukon-sensei took her students to the Gym without another word.

"Science with Sora-chan!"

Ryuukaze-sensei motioned for her students to follow her and left the hall.

"Learn the best Philosophy from the best, Aaron-kun!"

Aaron-sensei smiled and took his students away.

"Rejoice! Soccer with Ruka-chan!"

Endou jumped and whooped before practically tackling the said teacher to the ground. Matsukaze-sensei laughed, muttered something before leading the students, including the hyperactive Prince of the Soccer Kingdom, to the soccer field.

"Ready to tongue-tie yourself with random Languages? Follow Em-chan!"

Fujiwara-sensei laughed softly before bring her students to the classroom.

"For the rest of you, I'm assuming you're going with me to learn about Superstition. But we have 2 hours before class ends and lunch starts, so I want to take you guys somewhere first."

And the last teacher skipped out of the hall, singing softly to herself while her students followed behind.

* * *

**This and the next chapter will focus on the teachers and classes but after that the students will take the stage. Oh, and I wanna tell you guys. I created a forum called Inazuma Eleven Go! Roleplay for RP. I hope you check it out. And lately I've had many flashes of inspiration for more OC Submission stories, so once this is done, I'll probably write a sequel. And… that's it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. First Class

"Now, we pour in the flour…" The students were carefully listening to Shiskikura-sensei's instructions. Well, all except Kamiya Ryuu, Prince of the Dusk Kingdom. He was staring at a certain purple-haired Princess of the Winter Kingdom.

"Kamiya-san? Kamiya-san! That's too much flour!" Shiskikura-sensei yelled but it was too late. Kamiya Ryuu turned his head, sneezed and the entire mound of flour exploded.

"I'm so sorry, Shiskikura-sensei! I'm sorry!" The boy repeatedly bowed.

"Don't worry about it, Kamiya-san. And please, call me Kaede." The pink-haired teacher gave the boy a gentle smile.

"Now, all of you, go back to the dormitory to wash up. I'll clean up here. Come back when you're done," Kaede-sensei told the children.

When they were gone, she sighed. "Ah, young love." She took a look around the flour-covered classroom.

"Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

"Done!" Oshiro-sensei held up her newly-forged metal sculpture. It was a sculpture of a bull.

"Woah…" All the students stared. "You did that in only fifteen minutes!"

Oshiro-sensei smiled. "You guys will be able to do this too eventually."

"Now, let's start! But first, wear this." She threw long-sleeved tops to all of them.

"What's this for, Oshiro-sensei?" Tachimukai asked.

"The fire's really hot. I don't want any of you to get burned."

All the students quickly put on the outerwear and entered the forge.

* * *

"So, how's this?" Sakuma-sensei showed her students her newest creation.

"Cool, Sakuma-sensei!" All the students gasped. Within 30 minutes, Sakuma-sensei had managed to create beautiful decorations and attach them to the mirror frame. Afterwards, she cut out a mirror and fixed it to the frame.

"Call me Ino. Really? It isn't my best work, though." Ino-sensei sighed before handing the mirror to Sakuma Jirou.

"Keep it, Jirou. You need to see your reflection to style your hair in the morning!" The cyan-haired boy accepted the mirror, embarrassed as the class burst out in laughter.

Ino-sensei laughed along and ruffled her younger brother's hair.

"Anyways, let's start the class!"

* * *

"Next," Himura-sensei said. She had beaten her eighth student. Suzuno Rukia stood forward.

Five minutes later, she was panting and on her knees as Himura-sensei pointed her sword at her neck. Himura-sensei sheathed her sword and pointed to the bench where the other eight students sat, including her brother.

"Looks like you failed too, Rukia." Rukia was silent as she sat next to her brother.

"Next."

All the remaining students gulped.

* * *

"That's really nice, Shigoki-san!" Aurella-sensei praised the black-haired girl.

"Thank you! I'm the Princess of the Glass Kingdom, I should be able to craft with glass well!"

Aurella-sensei giggled. "I'm sure Misa-san and Ino-san will love to have you as a student." When the students looked at her quizzically, she explained.

"Misa-san teaches Glass-Blowing, where you create glass for sand. It's a really cool procedure. It's the glass she makes which is used for Prism and Mirror Creation."

"Oh…" The students echoed as Shigoki Kaname grinned.

"School is fun!"

* * *

Yasuda-sensei tapped her foot to the rhythm of the music.

"Nice job, Takanashi."

Takanashi Yume nodded, the only sign that she heard the pink-haired teacher.

"Okay, who else is done?"

After she explained the process of music-mixing to her students, Yasuda-sensei had given her students their first assignment- to create a short one-minute piece of music. Any genre was fine.

When Tsunami Jousuke raised his hand, she walked over to his computer system, plugged in her black headphones and played the music.

"You managed to make an upbeat, rhythmic piece of music just using drums. Good job."

Once she was done listening to every students' music, she turned to them and continued with lesson.

"Now, in order to create a complete song…"

* * *

"Faster, Suzunai!" Yuugana-sensei ordered.

"H-Hai, Yuugana-sensei!" The blonde girl replied and spun faster.

A few minutes after the students entered the dance room, Yuugana-sensei had ordered them to dance a tango dance. And it was a _very _fast song. And so all the students are currently spinning themselves dizzy on the dance floor.

"After this, we're doing hip-hop!"

All the students groaned. Well, all except the certain few who had fainted.

* * *

"Woah! That was nearly a bullseye, Shashin-san!" The green-haired boy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Ameya-sensei had taken her students to the archery range. She spent the first 15 minutes demonstrating archery to them, then she spent another 30 minutes helping the students with their practice shots, fixing their aim and how they held the bow, before letting them freely practice for the rest of the lesson, praising those who shot well and correcting any mistakes made.

"Wow, bullseye!"

* * *

At the swimming pool, Kaito-sensei was having her lesson. Wait, what lesson? More like pool party! She had given her students time to change into their swimsuits, loaning swimsuits to those who didn't have swimsuits.

Afterwards, she let those who already knew basic Swimming play around while she taught those who didn't know how to swim. Although a few students were uncomfortable with either their swimsuits or swimming with students of the gender, they soon relaxed with Kaito-sensei's easy-going aura affecting them.

"Kaito-sensei, thank you!"

"Hey, it's my job to teach you guys to swim! Also, call me Mizuko. Not only does Kaito-sensei make me feel old, Kaito's a guy's name!"

The students all laughed before going back to splashing each other.

* * *

"That's nice, Mitsu-chan!" Mitsura Lily was confused. All she did was throw random colours at the canvas, as Aoki-sensei had instructed.

"Why? It's the messiest among all the artworks."

"That's why it's the best!"

"Huh?" Lily had an 'I-don't-understand' look on her face.

"All of you guys took time to _plan_ out your artwork. Even though you were just throwing paint, you specifically chose which colours to use, where to throw the paint. But Mitsu-chan didn't. She's the only one who listened to me and actually closed her eyes to throw the paint."

"But, Aoki-sensei, what's the point in painting if it's not nice and organised?"

Aoki-sensei looked like she was about to slap Kidou. "Are you crazy? Art doesn't have to be 'organised' in order for it to be nice! Art is about expressing yourself. Okay, now I have a new assignment. I'll give each of you a piece of paper, a pencil and an eraser. Draw the very first thing that comes to mind when I say 'Forbidden Love'. Anyone who doesn't start drawing in 30 seconds will have paint dunked on them."

Aoki-sensei smiled as her students hurriedly started on their artworks.

'I wonder what they'll draw…'

* * *

In the Gym, the students were all practicing their cartwheels and handstands. After Farukon-sensei demonstrated the gymnastics to the students, she silently sat down as the students freely practiced.

"Ow!" Aki cried out. Farukon immediately went up to the green-haired girl.

"What happened?"

"I fell down, Farukon-sensei."

Farukon pulled down Aki's socks.

"You've sprained your ankle." She turned her back to the girl. Aki took that as a signal to climb on. She climbed onto the teacher's back and the brown-haired woman carried the girl away to the Infirmary.

When the teacher left, the students were at a loss to what to do, but they soon decided that Farukon-sensei would want them to continue practice.

* * *

And the Gym session continued.

As the Science lesson went on, Mark found his thoughts drifting.

"Ah, I wish the lesson would end faster."

"Sorry, Mark-san, but you've got another hour with me."

Mark looked up with a start. He hadn't realised he had spoken aloud.

"S-Sorry, Sora-sensei."

Sora-sensei smiled. "If I were another teacher, I would have given you detention. Thankfully, I won't. But please try to pay attention, Mark-san."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Settle down please," Aaron said kindly to the chattering class at large. All of them went quiet, waiting to see how the class will be like.

"Thank you." He said graciously, his face alight with the kind smile. "As you probably know, my name is Aaron Fon Aritza. So, to skip the introductory questions, I'll answer the questions I'm usually asked."

"I shall teach you Literature and Philosophy. Today's class will be Philosophy. No, I will not be unpleasant. No, I haven't ever considered getting contact lenses. I'd rather not elaborate on that subject. Yes, philosophy does matter in real life. No, Aristotle and Aesop were not related. And finally," He said pausing a bit, "I do not tolerate inattentiveness in my class."

He stared pointedly at Burn, still with his kind demeanour. The red-haired boy had his thoughts on a certain gray-haired boy whose room was next to his.

'Damn it. Why must my room be stuck between ice-boy and onion-head's?'

Aaron coughed politely. But Burn still took no notice. Finally…

"OUCH!" Burn yelled in pain. He was hit on the head with three sticks of chalk thrown in lightning fast speed by Aaron.

"Very nice of you to join us Nagumo-kun." He said without even the slightest change in demeanour.

"Sorry..." He said grudgingly.

"Apology accepted!" Aaron replied brightly, "Since you will be the first to receive detention for two hours, that is."

"What!?" He exclaimed, nearly jumping of his seat while some of the class jaw dropped.

"Two hours... And it'll be four if you don't sit down." He said, still retaining his bright air.

Nagumo sat down begrudgingly. "It's only two hours, after all," he muttered.

"Oh yes, Himura-sensei is the teacher who's in charge of detention."

Nagumo paled. "I'm so screwed."

After that very few students even thought of turning their attention to anywhere but their teacher.

* * *

"Good shot, Gouenji!" Endou yelled. Matsukaze-sensei smiled. The minute she had brought them to the soccer field, the Prince of Soccer took over. Those who did know how to play soccer were currently being trained by Endou while she taught those who didn't know how to play.

The teacher turned her attention back to the children currently trying to steal the soccer ball from each other. "Good job, Elisha! Try again, Kazemaru!" She cheered for her students.

The children were all smiling and laughing. Their laughter brought a smile to the teacher's face.

'They sure are having fun…'

* * *

''Bonjour. Comment allez-vous?'' Fujiwara-sensei laughed at her student's confusion. "That's how you say 'Hello. How are you?' in French. In my class, we'll learn different languages. Japanese is a universal language, in other words everyone knows how to speak at least basic Japanese. But there are other languages, too. For example, the Unicorn Kingdom, the Sonata Kingdom and the Fighting Kingdom speak English while the Orpheus Kingdom and the Light Kingdom speak Italian."

Everyone looked at Fideo Aldena, Prince of the Orpheus Kingdom and Elisha Reed, Princess of the Sonata Kingdom for confirmation. They both nodded.

"So, I'll teach you guys basic French first. Afterwards, I'll let you guys vote for the next language, okay?"

"Hai, Fujiwara-sensei!"

* * *

"And here we are." After walking across the entire campus, leaving the school and practically hiking through a forest, the students finally arrived at the place Tsukino-sensei wanted to show them.

"Tsukino-sensei, why are we at the edge of a cliff?"

"Call me Yuzuki. I like this place, as not only can you watch the sunset here, the sky is really clear at night. The stars are really beautiful. Also, during all the times I've been here, this gentle breeze has never stopped blowing. It has a really calming effect."

Yuzuki-sensei was right. Even students who had been whining at the top of lungs had quietened down.

"Let's have our lesson here, okay?"

All the students agreed.

"Okay, let's start!"

* * *

At lunchtime, the students gathered in the Taurus Café, which, contrary to its name, was more like a restaurant and cafeteria combined.

The teachers went to cook while the students laughed and chatted. Well, most of them. Kaede-sensei was in the Infirmary with Aki, treating the girl's sprained ankle.

"So how was your lesson, Mika?"

"Well, Nii-san caused a flour explosion…" Kamiya Mika laughed at the memory of her brother's little accident.

"So how was your Music-Mixing lesson, Tsunami-san?" Tachimukai asked the older boy.

"Just great, Tachimukai! We really rode the waves. Although I wonder why I'm with students younger than me."

"Oh, Oshiro-sensei explained that to us. She said that they count 'first-year' as, well, literally your first year in the school, regardless of your age."

"I see."

"Are you okay, Fuusuke? How about you, Rukia?" Fubuki asked his cousins when he found out the details of their lesson.

"We're fine, Shirou. Himura-sensei was really holding back a lot when she fought with us. I pity anyone who really angers her."

"Well, I heard she threw a knife at Nagumo-san during orientation."

"She did? Well, that tulip-baka deserved it."

"Our first day at school, Haruya, and you already landed in detention. Are you kidding me?!" Gouenji facepalmed.

"Don't. Freaking. Rub. It. In."

"Don't worry, Sakuma. I'm sure she focuses especially on you as she's worried about you," Kidou tried to console his friend as he complained about how his sister picked on him during the whole lesson.

"Maybe you're right. But still…! Anyways, enough about me. How was your lesson?"

"Please don't talk about it. It's not my fault the first thing that came to my mind was incest!"

Sakuma nearly choked on his water. "What?!"

At that moment, lunch was served. That day, they were eating tonkotsu ramen. The ravenous students began eating.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**That's it! This chapter was basically an insight into the lessons. Okay, enough about the teachers. Next chapter is about the students! If I made your character OOC, please tell me and I'll fix it!**

**Spoilers: Next chapter is Burn's detention! Look forward to that! Also, next chapter there will be mentions of a new s- and a t-! What? I wasn't going to spoil it that much! Try to fill in the missing words!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko**


End file.
